The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems and, more particularly, to securing the operation of industrial control systems.
Industrial control systems, such as automated power generation systems (e.g., wind, water, and gas turbine systems) and automated manufacturing systems (e.g., petroleum refineries, chemical manufacturing plants, and the like) are a common feature of modern industry. For such industrial control systems, an industrial controller may generally control the operation of the system. For example, certain devices in the industrial control system (e.g., sensors, pumps, valves, actuators, and the like) may be controlled by, and may report data to, the industrial controller. Furthermore, the industrial controller may execute instructions (e.g., firmware and/or applications) that may generally enable the industrial controller to control the operation of the industrial control system (e.g., a gas turbine system). These instructions may be provided by the manufacturer of the industrial controller. For example, these instructions may be loaded onto the industrial controller before it is installed in the industrial control system.